Across the Hogwart crowd
by KerrianneLupin
Summary: AU - SR & JL - Remus isn't a Werewolf nor is he in Gryffindor but that hasn't stopped a certain Sirius Black falling in love with him. Now Sirius has to prove his love to Remus but will he be able to do it? Especially with both houses being against it?
1. Meeting again after all this time

Across the Hogwarts crowd

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter One

Meeting again after all this time

DISCLAIMER – **You know they're not, why do I have to keep doing this?**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Wow a brand new story and an A/U at that… Right what do you need to know? 1 – Remmie is not a Werewolf he never got bitten he never suffered in that way, 2 – Remus is a Ravenclaw as is Lily Evans, Sirius is a Gryffindor, 3 – This will be a slash because Remus and Sirius do like each other and it will also be a Lily James because they also like each other. Hope you enjoy**

SUMMARY – **Remus was never a Werewolf nor was he in Gryffindor instead he was a Ravenclaw, and a Ravenclaw that is wanted by a certain Gryffindor, will love survive the separation of two separate groups? Read and see.**

            "What's our first lesson today then Jim boy? It better be something that's remotely interesting because the last two days have been a complete waste of time, I've never been so bored in my life" Sirius Black finished his sentence with a heart felt sigh and stared hard at his empty plate as if he expected all the food he had just demolished to magically reappear on his plate so he could eat it again. His best friend James Potter looked up from reading the latest Qudditch result with a look of bewilderment on his good-looking face.

            "Boring?" he repeated, his hazel eyes wide behind his glasses "You call everything we've done the past two days boring? I don't think Snape and the other Slytherins who are still trying to recover quite agree with you Siri" James voice had taken on a half mocking, half disbelieving tone that reflected his facial expression perfectly, Sirius looked up from examine his plate and shrugged his shoulders in a disinterested way.

            "Boring in every sense of the word" he confirmed "Come on James we've done nothing new at all, we've pulled pranks on Snape since day one, he's so easy that its not that much fun anymore, we need to do something amazing, something spectacular that will blow people's mind and make them remember us in years and years to come, something like pranking Dumbledore himself" his voice trailed off and a far away look appeared in his eyes telling James that his best friend was no longer with them but somewhere else probably imagining the praise they would get if they did do as Sirius suggested and pranked the head teacher. He rolled his eyes and snorted, one day Sirius would move on from that fantasy and realise that it was never going to happen not in a million years.

The other boy who was eating with them looked up at the sound and glanced at James with a confused look before his eyes turned casually to Sirius he immediately saw the look on Sirius's face and groaned out loud in a frustrated manner, attracting James's attention to him, James raised an questioning eyebrow at him and titled his head ever so slightly

            "How come," the boy remarked in answer to the look, addressing James only as he placed his knife and fork on his empty plate  "That whenever Sirius gets that look in his eyes we always and I mean always end up in trouble and serving detention?" James grinned at him and leaned on his arms watching him

            "Because Pete it always indicates that Sirius has a plan, a plan that we will love and because we love it, we will up doing it and because we will end up doing it, we will end up being caught and because we were caught we would be sentence to a punishment that we will all agree was extremely worth it" Peter Pettigrew nodded his head, his own grin coming to his face in response to James's wide smile and his equally long answer. He ran his hand through thick blond hair and spoke again

            "So you're saying in simple English that Sirius has a plan?" James nodded

"If you want to be boring then yeah that was what I said" Peter shook his head and changed the subject away from Sirius and his pranks.

"Suppose the three of us better be getting off to Charms, its starting in a few minutes and you know what Flitwick is like when it come to lateness, he get so mad that he often falls off his stack of books" James nodded looking thoughtful at the words

            "It's amazing how small he really is, when he gets angry he seems to vibrate, like a little munchkin or something, He always falls off the chair when Sirius is involved in anything one of these days he is going to break something you just wait and see" Peter nodded and stood up, picking his back up off the floor and dumping it on the table before swiping his hair away from his eyes. He watched with a slightly interested look as James whacked Sirius round the head bringing him out of his thoughtful mood with a scowl.

            "Hey dickhead watch the hair will you, just because your hair sucks it doesn't mean you can try and make mine look equally as bad" he growled returning the blow for one round the arm. Peter spoke forestalling an argument that was brewing between the two of them in the look in the hazel and grey eyes were anything to go by

            "We've got Charms with the Ravenclaws today, have we ever had a lesson with them in 5 years?" he stuffed his timetable in his bag and picked the bag up placing it over his shoulder and looking expectantly at the other two as they followed suit and stood up. James frowned and shook his head shouldering his own bag with a sigh.

            "Naw, are you sure its with the Ravenclaws?" he questioned "We normally have the lesson with the Hufflepuffs and I seriously can't see why they would change it" Peter shrugged his shoulders in response as the three of them made their way out of the Great Hall

            "That's what my timetable says and I doubt that they got it wrong"

            "This could be good" Sirius said in a bored voice "At least with them Geeks answering all the questions we won't have to do anything at all" he turned and grinned at James whose face echoed the grin both of them looking forward to the prospect of doing nothing at all for an hour.

            It wasn't a long walk to the Charms room from the great hall so they soon found themselves seated in their usual seats at the back of the room where Professor Flitwick rarely looked. The Gryffindors all sat on the right hand side of the room while the Ravenclaws sat on the left, both of the houses ignoring each other in favour of talking to their own, it wasn't that they had anything against each other it was more the fact that they didn't know each other.

Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom a warm smile on his face telling them all in an instant that he was in his usual good mood, he was a tiny man with grey hair and blue eyes as well as a kind face that reflected his personality perfectly that and the fact he was a good teacher made him popular with the students.

He now climbed up his usual stack of books that enabled him to see his class and to talk to them, glancing round as he did. They noticed with concerned looks at each other that his smile vanished and instead a frown appeared.

            "No" he said to the quiet class, his high pitched voice easily carrying to everyone as he placed his small hand on his desk "This certainly will not do" they looked at each other in question then back at Professor Flitwick as he continued to talk in his rapid way "Move seats so you are seated in-between two members of the opposite house, move quickly now and quietly. There is no reason for you all to remain in your houses, take this as an opportunity to get to know some other people move please move" there was grumbling as the two houses mixed together with the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor as people sat down in their new seats, no one daring to say anything out loud.

            Sirius being Sirius immediately made his way to the back on the other side of the room and collapsed into a chair without bothering to look at anyone else, if he had he would have seen a very pissed off blond girl glare at him since he had just taken her seat but he didn't, his attention was on James and Peter as they follow him collapsing into the nearest seat they could to him. Sirius grinned at them both running a hand through his hair as he did then glanced at the person he was seated next to for the first time biting back a groan as he saw who it was, a glance down the aisle confirmed that unless he wanted to sit at the front he was stuck. Stuck next to Little Miss Perfect, the female Ravenclaw Prefect Lily Evans. Of all the places he could have sat he had to sit next to the person he couldn't stand.

It wasn't that he thought she was unattractive because she was very pretty with wavy shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes that sparkled with intelligence there was also the fact her skin was clear and smooth and tanned from the sunlight, plus the fact she was tall and slim with a great figure. The reason he didn't want to sit next to her was because she made it completely clear on more than one occasion that she hated James and Sirius and everything they stood for. She never made an effort for him so Sirius couldn't see why he should bother with her.

            He noticed for the first time that Lily was scowling at him in a way that would have made Professor McGonagall extremely proud of her, she had obviously noticed his staring and the look of horror that had come across his face when he first saw her, she straightened her back he noticed and spoke in a distinctly chilly tone.

            "Can I help you Sirius or do you find staring at me something fun to do?" she demanded her eyes sparkling at him while a slight angry flush came across her cheeks, If Sirius was anyone else then he would have winced and been slightly hurt by the way she sounded however he wasn't and after being raised by his mother her comment washed off him with no effect, compared to what his mother could say and so anything Lily insulted him with was child play.

            "Not really" he replied carelessly making sure his voice sounded cheerful "I severely doubt there is anything that you could say to me or do for me that could help me in even a tiny way so why would I bother asking?" Lily scowl blossomed further and she turned away huffily throwing her ponytail over her shoulder and staring fixedly at one point little tremors of anger going through her every now and then. She spoke again, her eyes still focused on Flitwick who appeared to have forgotten his class as he talked to a student at the front, as if she couldn't bear to look at Sirius.

            "Stop being so stupid Black, I know you can't help it but really you shouldn't parade it round for all to see" she snapped, he raised an eyebrow up at her tone and held his hand out in front of him as self defence, looking over the top of her head, he shared a look of laughter with James who was seated on her other side and spoke in an amusing tone

            "I'll stop being so stupid when you stop being a stuck up bitch who is so far up her own ass she could see out of her mouth if she opened it" Lily's face went pale as her eyes sparkled in anger, he grinned at her knowing It would make her all the more angry "I guess we don't have a deal then from the look of it such a shame I was so looking forward to you shutting up and being quiet for once"

            "Get bent Black" she managed finally speaking through gritted teeth, a vein was throbbing in her head and her fist were clenched on top of her books, she looked ready to fly at him and attack him but Sirius always had that affect on her as did James and both of them did everything they could to get that reaction when they saw her.

            "Already am Evans" he replied back keeping his voice extremely casual, ignoring the way her anger melted off her face to be replaced by an astounded look, he turned his back on her and instead focused on Peter who was seated on the other side of him bar one. He was talking to the boy next to Sirius and both were seemingly intent on the conversation it took Sirius 4 attempts of clearing his throat before Peter glanced up at him. Sirius smiled at his grin then nodded at the boy with a questioning look on his face as if to ask who it was. Peter nodded his head to show Sirius he understood then spoke directly to him.

            "Hey Sirius this is Remus Lupin, remember him? We met him on the train on the very first day all those years ago" Sirius nodded his head looking thoughtful he could vaguely remember a tiny slim boy with big eyes and blond hair if he remembered right but Remus had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Sirius had placed him out of his mind as his life at Gryffindor became more and more jam packed he was vaguely aware of Peter speaking "Remus this is Sirius Black he gave you some sweet". The boy Remus turned to face Sirius with a grin on his face as he spoke in an Irish tinted voice that sounded amused

            "Alright Black, long time no see, I would ask you how you're doing but the whole school pretty much knows don't they, not one for keeping a low profile are you?" Sirius stared at him in a dumbfounded manner for a second ignoring the sound of Peter laughing then his heart exploded in his chest. At least that was how it felt like to him, he was aware he must have looked like an idiot simply staring at Remus and ignoring his question but he felt as if he couldn't speak.

            "Class pay attention you too Mr Black" Sirius turned vaguely to the front and looked at Professor Flitwick with wide eyes. He was more aware of Remus taking notes next to him then anything else. He groaned out loud and banged his head against the table. What the hell was he meant to do now?

A/N - Woohoo chapter is finished, hope you all enjoyed it, so yeah please review it though no flames.

NEXT CHAPTER- Still in charms but Remus and Sirius get the chance to talk! Sound good let me know if that is what you want to see or if there is something else.


	2. Partners

Across the Hogwarts crowd

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Two 

Partners

DISCLAIMER –**None of these characters belong to me in any shape or form.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **I know I've been away a long time and I feel awful about it but I'm back now and that's all that matters. I hope you like this chapter and remember Remus was never a Werewolf so his personality is going to be much more relaxed so don't worry about that. I've already written the next chapter so I should be able to update soon enough.**

THANK YOU'S – 

**AffectedMango0 – **_If you think it's weird reading a story where Remus isn't a Werewolf then you should really try writing one when he isn't, now that's just bizarre._

_LilaStar__ – _**No I lay claim to my Irish Remus, the whole world can love him and adore him but not take him. **

**Stmaryspeakstofaeries**** – **_My format? I can't take the credit, my computer does it all, doesn't yours?_

_Summer Rain of '89 – _**Glad you think I'm a good writing, keep pressuring because I do eventually buckle under it. **

**Legolas19 – **_I know, I know I'm terrible at updating but we can't be good at everything._

_Titou__ moony – _**Yeah Remus's comment was being ironic, he certainly wasn't complimenting him. Glad you like the story though. **

**Willow – **_Sorry but he's the update like you wanted me to do ages ago._

_Silver pup – _**Oh I made your day, that makes me feel all warm inside, I'm glad you like the story **

"Mr Black, do not make me warn you once again about disrupting my class, if I have to speak to you about this one more time then I will be forced to put you into detention, something I'm sure you don't wish to happen, have I made myself perfectly clear to you?" Sirius raised his head from his desk and flashed Professor Filtwick his most charming smile.

"You've made it perfectly clear Sir" he replied back, pushing himself up fully before slouching in his seat, staring moodily at the desk, he could see James waving his hand subtly at him from the corner of his eyes but for once he chose to ignore it, he had far more urgent and pressing things to think about in his head, other than what James wanted, such as how someone who looked like Remus Lupin could have remained out of his sightlines for 5 years without him noticing him. He turned his head to the right and risked another glance at him, groaning out loud in his head as he did.

It really didn't seem fair to him that he had to spend the next 45 minutes sitting next to someone that was that gorgeous but who he wasn't allowed to touch and make a play for, firstly because he had no idea whether Remus was even gay to begin with and secondly because he would have to have done it in public and probably would have ended up with a detention everyday for the rest of the year.

The only thing he could decide on for certain was the fact that Remus had to be one of the most attractive boys Sirius had seen for quite a while with soft blond hair falling into light amber eyes that were startling to look at, especially as they were surrounded by lashes so dark they could almost be black. He had a slim oval face and his features fitted in perfectly with that not to mention the fact that he had the most kissable lips Sirius had ever seen. He seemed to be tall as well, not as tall as Sirius but definitely taller than average and slimly built.

"Is that understood class? You all understand what your assignment entails you to do?" Sirius sat up quickly blinking as he looked around, he hadn't heard a word of what his Professor had said, he had been too busy staring at Remus. He glanced at James who raised an eyebrow at his look of confusion but anything either of them may have said was interrupted when Lily's hand went shooting into the air nearly knocking Sirius as it did. He gave her a glare but she ignored him waving her hand a little higher.

"Yes Miss Evans, what is the problem?" Professor Filtwick said, smiling broadly at her as he spoke. Sirius rolled his eyes before looking at the front of the class. He couldn't believe how blatantly some teachers made it over who their favourite students were.

"Please Sir is it possible that I can work with someone else other than Black or Potter, perhaps Remus or someone like that. I can't possibly work with them" she sent a spiteful glare at James and Sirius who sent one straight back. It wasn't as if either of them was very keen on working with her either. Sirius would rather have eaten his own arm out then spend any extra time with her. He smirked as the Professor shook his head with a look of regret.

"I'm afraid not Miss Evans, if I allow you to work with the person of your choice then I must allow the whole class to as well. It would perhaps be best to keep you and Mr Black away from working with each other considering your… history together so please work with Mr Potter, Miss Evans. Mr Lupin" he said turning his gaze onto Remus who had been looking highly amused by the scene playing out.

"Yes Sir?" he asked, sitting up slightly straighter. Filtwick smiled at him

"Would you mind working with Mr Black? Do you think you could handle him?" Remus's amused look grew as he nodded

"I think I can manage Sirius just fine Professor" he said smoothly, glancing at Sirius from the corner of his eyes. Sirius swallowed deeply as he felt the same kick in the stomach as he did before. That was seriously going to have to stop because it was beginning to get on his nerves slightly.

"Excellent that leaves you Mr Pettigrew working with Miss Watson on your right, the rest of the class can stay in the partners they already have" he glanced around the class but other than a few disgruntled faces everyone seemed satisfied by the arrangements "Remember that this is the only lesson you have to work on these projects, any additional time you and your partner have you must decide on after school or on your breaks," he glanced around once more than took his seat at his desk "Begin" he squeaked.

Sirius glanced at James with a smug smile as he leaned back into his chair, to think that he had almost had the ill fortune to have to work with Evans, he almost felt sorry for his best friend, almost. He grinned as James noticed his look and the look of despair melted away into an answering grin as he gave Sirius the one finger salute over Lily's bent head.

Sirius stuck his tongue out in a childish retort and turned to look at Remus who was smiling at something that Peter was saying to him, Sirius was kind of surprised by that, normally Peter was quite shy when it came to people he wasn't sure of but for some reason he seemed completely happy to talk to Remus, acting as if he had known him for years rather than only 20 minutes.

As if feeling his gaze on his head, Remus turned away from Peter and turned his body round in his chair so he was facing Sirius, he still looked highly amused, but Sirius was beginning to think that most things in life brought a smile to Remus Lupin's face. Sirius found himself smiling back though, trying extremely hard at the same time to ignore the way his heart was pumping far faster than it should have been and the fact that his mouth was suddenly extremely dry as well.

"So tell me Black" Remus said, staring at him "How much of that 25 minute lecture did you actually pay attention to since I see that you made absolutely no notes at all" Sirius glanced down at his paper to see that Remus was right, apart from a few doodles there was nothing on the parchment which indicated he was in a lecture. His eye widened slightly, had he been daydreaming all that time about Remus?

"I heard him telling me off and threatening me with a detention and then I heard him telling us all to begin" Sirius said with the same natural confidence that was a fundamental part of his charm. "Saying that though Lupin I think you've made more than enough notes for the pair of us to use" he commented with a smile, as he lowered his eyes to Remus's parchment. Two sheets of it were covered with a neat loopy handwriting that Sirius found himself envying. His handwriting wasn't his strong point to say the least.

"And what makes you think that you can borrow my notes Black?" Remus asked "Perhaps if I do let you borrow them I should charge you for it seeing how you're too lazy to make your own." Sirius looked up distractedly from comparing the bronze in the Ravenclaw window to Remus's eye colour.

"Because Lupin you're stuck with me for this project, if I do badly then you do badly and considering the fact you're a Ravenclaw and it's a known fact that Ravenclaws can't bear to do badly in anything I think its safe to say that you'll let me look at your notes" Sirius looked at him with a challenging look that was met with an equally thoughtful one on Remus's part as he seemed to consider Sirius's words.

"I guess your right" he conceded finally, sounding gracious as he did. Sirius face broke into a knowing grin though as he noticed the annoyed gleam in Remus's eyes as the blond glanced at him, pushing his notes across the table to him, a look that completely belied Remus's former tone of voice.

It appeared to Sirius that Remus Lupin didn't like being proved wrong and that small fact would work nicely in the plan that Sirius had spent the whole lesson concocting. His plan was simple. To seduce Remus Lupin and make him his, no matter what it took.

**A/N – There you go, the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it, I have the next chapter written so you won't have to wait long for once. Please review but no flames please.**


End file.
